Hogwarts: A Harry Potter RPG: The Story
by Will Lunar
Summary: Voldemort has kidnapped students from the Ministry of Magic's Hogwarts Summer Camp. AU. Based on an rpg.
1. The Disappearances

Hogwarts: A Harry Potter RPG A Fan Fiction  
  
"William Lunar"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own a couple of these characters, and the other characters are owned by other rpers (except for the cannon characters from the books, like Headmaster Albus Dumbledore). Also, this is a story based on the title rpg, which is at It is a great rpg, which is why I'm writing a fanfic of it. I do not own that rpg either, saying this just in case.  
  
Here is an updates page (check regularly for news on updates): hpcomments.blogspot .com  
  
Chapter One The Disappearances  
  
Krystal Lunar sighed frustratedly, glaring down at the mess of papers that was on her desk. Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry had closed for students for summer break, but the Ministry of Magic had brought all of the students to a summer camp. Krystal had decided not to help with it simply because having to see more ministry workers would kill her. Therefore, she had stayed at Hogwarts for a while, finishing her final grades, along with some other professors.  
  
Krystal was happy that everyone but a few professors were gone, so that she could finally wear clothes that were comfortable. A peach sweater over a white tank top and blue jeans were the clothes that she chose. It was what Krystal would normally wear. Her blonde hair fell down to just below her shoulders. As of now, Krystal's hands were shoved deep into her hair, frustrated.  
  
She looked up and saw another professor standing in the doorway of her office, Juliet Owens. Juliet was the practically new, she had been working for just over a month, Divination professor. Juliet knocked lightly on the doorframe and offered Krystal a warm smile.  
  
"Doing grades?" Juliet asked. Krystal returned the smile and nodded, taking her fingers from her hair. "Well, a few of us are in the teachers' lounge. Want to join us? It looks like you need a break."  
  
"Gladly," Krystal said. She stood up and glanced down at the papers on her desk. A break was definitely needed, for Krystal had been working all morning. She had not expected it to be so difficult, especially for Care of Magical Creatures, but it was. Now, Krystal had much more appreciation of the teachers that she had had during her seven years as a student at Hogwarts, which had ended just the year before.  
  
Krystal and Juliet left her office. Krystal closed and locked her door, a precaution that she had been taking for a while. A precaution that she had no clue what it stopped, or what it would stop in the months coming.  
  
Minerva McGonagall was terrified, not for herself, but for the students at camp. A copy of the Daily Prophet was in her hands before her. She skimmed through it again, making sure that she had absorbed all of it. The headline read:  
  
STUDENTS MISSING AT SUMMER CAMP  
  
McGonagall stood up and folded the Daily Prophet closed. She left her office quickly, the bottom of her shoes creating resounding clacks on the stone floor as she walked down the hallway. Passing a pair of pictures, their occupants watching her down the hall, McGonagall stepped up her pace. She was as close to running as she could be without actually running.  
  
McGonagall burst into the teachers' lounge, grateful to see a small group of professors there already. Only three, but for now that would have to do. After McGonagall told them the news, they could go round up what other teachers that were there. Apparently, these three professors had not seen the Daily Prophet yet, or they would not seem as cheerful as they were.  
  
"Professor McGonagall, is something wrong?" one of them asked. McGonagall recognized her as Krystal Lunar, who had been one of her best students, now the Care of Magical Creatures professor. McGonagall winced slightly at Krystal still calling her "Professor McGonagall."  
  
"Krystal, please call me Minerva. You are my colleague now, no longer a student. Am I correct?" McGonagall asked. Krystal was about to say something else, but McGonagall continued. "But, yes something is indeed wrong, horribly wrong. I'm guessing that you have not yet seen the news."  
  
McGonagall unfolded the Daily Prophet and gave it to Krystal. She and the two other professors-Juliet Owens and Damion Knox (History of Magic)-looked at the front page. McGonagall took a seat and looked up at them, waiting for them to finish. Krystal handed the paper to Damion and moved to sit beside McGonagall. Her expression showed clearly her shock and horror. The only thing that was going through her mind was the thought of her brothers having been kidnapped by Death Eaters.  
  
"What-how could this have happened?" Krystal asked, looking at McGonagall. "We have to do something! If this is kept in the hands of the Ministry, the kids are as good as dead."  
  
"Everything has just gotten worse since Albus was forced to leave," McGonagall replied. Her eyes were still on Juliet and Damion, who had both finished reading. She sighed and looked Krystal in the eyes.  
  
"But, you're right. Those students are doomed if we don't do anything."  
  
Then, the door opened and walked in Severus Snape. Krystal looked up, and upon seeing who it was, glared and looked away. Her view of Professor Snape had not changed one bit since she had become a professor. Juliet moved away to take a seat with Krystal and McGonagall. Damion looked at Snape with slight contempt, but did not detest Snape as much as the others did. McGonagall's reaction was completely different for she seemed relieved and happy to see him.  
  
"Severus, I'm happy you came."  
  
Snape looked at the rest of the professors and said, "It looks like you're the only one. I heard someone running, so I thought it was important. What is going on?" He continued over to the counter to get a drink, which he sipped while looking at everyone coldly.  
  
Damion gave Snape the Prophet. Snape looked over it, his eyes widening. He quickly covered his reaction with his usual, cold stare. Snape gave Damion the paper, and looked back at McGonagall. Of course it affected him, but Snape wouldn't allow himself to show it, that would be weak. He would go on as if he did not care as he always did, but he would also look into it. The thought of Death Eaters so close to Hogwarts frightened Snape. He would not want to have to confront an old ally, though he knew that someday he would have to, and possibly even face the Dark Lord himself.  
  
"Fools..." Snape said, his dark eyes glancing back to the Prophet in Damion's hands. "They shouldn't have sent them to camp in the first place; it's a more appealing target."  
  
"Exactly," Damion said. "It's like putting a huge, blinking sign in the sky saying 'Over here, come take us!'"  
  
"No one said that the Ministry of Magic was that smartest bunch of people, right? They have been denying the fact that You-Know-Who returned two years ago. Now, look, this comes and smacks them in the face," Juliet added. "I guess they won't be questioning Dumbledore anymore, now will they?"  
  
The problem was that all five of them knew that this would just be the beginning of a problem with the Ministry of Magic. It would continue until they had proof that Voldemort was behind this attack, not just some rogue Death Eaters that were still free. Of course, no one would believe a lie like that, but Cornelius Fudge would just say it nonetheless. It would make it seem that he was still right, but eventually Voldemort was sure to show himself.  
  
"Yes, they will. That's problem," McGonagall said, looking up at Snape, who stared at her. "Albus Dumbledore won't be back when Hogwarts goes back in session. We'll still have to deal with this Abigail Williams."  
  
Krystal bowed her head down. Her worries were on her two little brothers, Crest and William. What if they had been kidnapped? Krystal had no idea what she would do with herself. If Death Eaters had taken either of her brothers, the Ministry of Magic had better watch out. If either of them were harmed, the Death Eaters would have to watch out. All five of them knew that there would be threats to kill these students, but if any of them were in fact killed, Voldemort would have to face the combined wrath of the wizarding world. 


	2. Reactions

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own a couple of these characters, and the other characters are owned by other rpers (except for the cannon characters from the books, like Headmaster Albus Dumbledore). Also, this is a story based on the title rpg, which is at It is a great rpg, which is why I'm writing a fanfic of it. I do not own that rpg either, saying this just in case.  
  
Here is an updates page (check regularly for news on updates): hpcomments.blogspot .com

* * *

Chapter Two Reactions  
  
The day after the kidnappings, the summer camp's Mess Hall was fill with just as much, possibly even more, activity as the morning before. Gina, the camp director, looked upon the students with slight disdain. She couldn't believe that the Ministry of Magic didn't want her to do anything. How could they think she wouldn't do anything? It was the camp she was supposed to be directing, but apparently it was all out of her control. First, the kidnappings happened, and now the Ministry of Magic were supposed to be taking care of it. Those stupid gits, Gina thought as she looked down in front of her, where a few scattered letters, and a copy of today's Daily Prophet sat.  
  
On top of all of these was a strange note:  
  
_If you don't hand over the Camp and Hogwarts you will have to  
carry in your conscience the death of one of your dear students._  
  
Gina glared down at it, knowing that there was nothing that she could do about it. How could the Ministry tell her not to do anything with this in her hands? One of the students would be killed! That would be great for her. 'Yes, I'm that Gina, the one who got students kidnapped, and killed.' She imagined. That would look great on a resume.  
  
Gina lit a cigarette and started to smoke it. She knew that she probably shouldn't be doing so in front of all the students, but her nerves were frayed, and it helped her. Gina's eyes looked back down, to the Daily Prophet. On the front cover were a few pictures. She couldn't believe that they were even there. How could the Daily Prophet show them? It was disgusting, how they thought that they could show these revolting things to the public. The pictures showed those students that were kidnapped in a small, stone dungeon, all close together. Gina didn't recognize any of the faces, and felt guilty for it. It was her job to be able to identify them, but she couldn't. She should have known who the students were, and been able to find out when they didn't show up to breakfast, but that was her fault for deciding not to get close to the students.  
  
Gina stood up, gaining the attention of many in the Mess Hall. She put her cigarette in an ashtray, and yelled, "Students!" Whoever hadn't looked at her when she'd stood up did now, and Gina had the floor. Gina looked at all of the faces, noting how worried many of them seemed to be. She took in a breath before addressing them again. "The Ministry of Magic has told me that everything is under control, and taken care of. They also told me to keep you calm, but I believe that is a task way out of my league. Older students, please watch over the younger ones. Any older student who wants to help keep guard, you will be accepted. Please hurry up and get to your classes.  
  
"Professors, keep guard every night. I will be doing my best to figure this thing out because I'm not waiting for the bloody gits at the Ministry of Magic to act, who knows how long that will take, and what will have happened by then. If it's a fight the cowards want, it's a fight they'll get!" Woah...I wasn't supposed to say that, Gina thought She had a speech to tell the students to stay indoors and keep safe, but apparently that didn't quite work.  
  
She let out a puff of smoke as someone approached her. He looked grungy, his dark hair was grown out and all over the place. All of his clothes looked a bit dirty. Strangely enough, Gina found that he looked faintly familiar. She stared at him, waiting for him to speak. Whatever he wants, I'll have to deal with it, Gina thought.  
  
"Gina, I'd like to take up the 'night shift', to help protect the students," he said. It was obvious that he had already graduated from Hogwarts, but it seemed like it was just recently. While he was saying that, a couple other students had arrived behind him to volunteer to help. The first one was Mark Lestrange, the grungy-looking one. The second one was Jason Stover, a sixth year, and the final one was William Lunar, a fifth year. Gina looked at them like they were crazy, and rolled her eyes.  
  
Behind Jason, seated at a table, Ginny Weasley made a comment about him. Jason glared at her out of the corner of his eye. The two had gotten off to a bad start, and now it seemed that Ginny hated him. Not too much of a surprise to Jason though. Damned if I do, damned if I don't, he thought, knowing that she would probably criticize him for not doing anything as well. Jason sighed and returned his attention to Gina, waiting for her response.  
  
"I think that if you want to help, you should just try to stick in groups and watch over each other," Gina said, mentally chiding herself for telling the students that she would accept them as volunteers to help. "If you want to play hero...please don't, and just do what I said. Now, please move along because you're in the middle of a teacher meeting."  
  
A sixth year Slytherin named Usiku glared up at Gina throughout all of her talking. He hated her for seeming so uncaring. How could she do that if there were students being held by Death Eaters? Usiku glared at her for another moment before turning his dark eyes down to his Daily Prophet. He concentrated on the picture, looking at one face in general: Nathan Waltz. The others he didn't really recognize, nor care about. But, Nathan was different, and Usiku swore that he would prove to Nathan somehow that he was sorry and didn't mean what he had done long ago. I have to save him, Usiku thought. He looked back up at Gina, who had just dismissed those who had volunteered. Deciding that he couldn't stand it for a moment longer, Usiku stormed out with an idea raging in his head to go find and rescue Nathan.  
  
Aurora Sullivan watched helplessly as Usiku stormed out of the Mess Hall. She had just asked him "Usiku, you don't happen to know anything about Nathan...do you?" Aurora and Nathan had just, not too long ago, fixed their broken friendship, and now she was horribly worried for them. She sighed, and looked behind her, where Salvador Tenir had snuck up upon her.  
  
"Morning, doll face. How are you today?" he asked in his usual, slightly comic tone. "Fun stuff, don't you think?" Sal gestured to the Daily Prophet that Usiku had left behind. He didn't take any of this seriously, seeing as how Sal cared about no one but himself. Sal sat down and started to eat the bacon from his plate.  
  
"Great to see you so empathetic, Sal," Aurora said sarcastically, a bit angry at Sal for not caring at all. Of course, Aurora could never stay angry at Sal for over a few seconds, so she sat beside him and just stared at the picture on the cover of the Daily Prophet/  
  
Victor Legard entered as Usiku left. He looked at him with curiousity. What could be with him? Victor knew Usiku and considered him a friend, and had no clue what was wrong. Before he could ask, Usiku was gone, off towards the sleeping cabins. Then, Victor remembered about Usiku asking about two people named Jack and Nathan the day before when the news had come. Feeling sympathetic, Victor wished he could help, seeing that it was obvious that one of Usiku's other friends had been kidnapped. He sighed and entered the Mess Hall.  
  
An owl swooped down low towards him and dropped a few letters and a newspaper, the Daily Prophet. Victor sat down to look at the paper first. He just glanced at the picture, not recognizing anyone, but his eyes wouldn't leave the face of what looked like an eleven-year-old. They had kidnapped little kids? How sick could they get? Victor glared at it and just turned it back over so that he wouldn't have to look at it anymore. Then, he opened the first letter from his mother:  
  
_Victor,  
I'm sure that you've seen the news about the students being  
kidnapped, Victor. I know you're alright, seeing as how you  
wouldn't let any Death Eaters kidnap you, right? Plus, your  
father wouldn't let them, either. Well, I wish I hadn't let you  
go. You know that the only reason I did was because Dumbledore  
was forced out by the Ministry. That man isn't fit to run a  
school. He would have gotten all of those students killed by  
now, I'm sure.  
Love,  
Your Mother  
p.s.: Please respond to this so I'm sure that you're alright._  
  
Victor glared at the letter, not believing how wicked his mother could be. He knew that she had the ability to be, but couldn't believe that she could go on not caring about such a thing. How could anyone do that. Victor angrily ripped up the letter to shreds and put them on top of his Daily Prophet. He looked at the next letter, whose envelope had his name written on it in a handwriting that he didn't recognize. Victor warily opened it:  
  
_Victor,  
I saw the news! Poor kids! I'm happy that you weren't kidnapped.  
I was so worried yesterday when I saw that students were  
kidnapped from the camp, and that they had no clue who was  
kidnapped. I was going to write, but father kept me busy. I'm  
sure you understand how relieved I was to see that you weren't  
in any of those pictures. But, I feel so bad about the others.  
Glad you're okay,  
Gwendolyn Lulus  
_  
Victor smiled, happy that Gwen cared enough to write. Truthfully, he wasn't at all surprised that she had written. Victor was also grateful that Gwen hadn't come to camp, because then it was possible that she could have been kidnapped. That would not have been good. Victor's smile darkened immediately to a frown when he saw that the next letter was from his father. Victor had never gotten along with Victor Legard, Sr. And, this was no exception. He put this letter under the Daily Prophet, to read later when he was in a less public place. Who knew what Victor's father would write?  
  
Saphire Miscyl stood in a corner of the Mess Hall, glaring at everyone else in the Mess Hall. The glare did not fit her beautiful features, but it fit well with her emotions. She had just found out that Tobias Roddon was one of those kidnapped. Tobias was the one person in her life that she truly loved, and it grieved her to know that Death Eaters had him. It had taken all of her self-control to stop herself from crying hysterically when she had found out the news. Now, Saphire looked at everyone with a bit of hate. How could they not care? Any of them? She wiped away tears that had just rolled down her eyes. They all were just talking so casually about all of this, when her Tobias was out there living in that nightmare. Deciding that she couldn't handle it anymore, Saphire ran out of the Mess Hall, hoping to find somewhere empty where she could be alone, and let her emotions run free.


End file.
